<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acting Like That by FayeHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042953">Acting Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter'>FayeHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lingerie 5sos [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating out, F/F, Fingering, It’s just smut, it’s just Sierra and Kaykay married and having sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra and KayKay have a fun end to date night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sierra Deaton/Kaitlin “KayKay” Blaisdell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lingerie 5sos [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acting Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been threatening to write this for months, so I finally did. Here’s some Sierra and KayKay smut in the lingerie verse. Enjoy. Big thanks to <a href="https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/">Amanda</a> for reading this doc it’s far too late for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaykay’s been ready for it all night. It’s date night, which is a thinly veiled excuse for her and Sierra to go out and tease each other all night before one of them eventually gets fed up and drags the other home to fuck. Tonight though is a little different. They’ve agreed to a double date with Luke and Ashton, a poor decision for everyone involved. Sierra and Luke both seem to have reached an unspoken agreement for who can tease their partner the most before someone eventually gets up and makes excuses. Luke seems to be winning tonight, pressed close to Ashton, hand on his thigh, whispering half the night away into Ashton’s ear. Sierra’s putting up a good fight though, wearing a sheer top that leaves barely anything to the imagination, floral appliqués the only thing keeping her modest and high waisted shorts, laces up the sides. Kaykay can tell from this angle that Sierra’s not wearing any panties, can’t be with the lines of the shorts. It’s making Kaykay’s mouth water, practically wet already everytime Sierra shifts a little, getting more into Kaykay’s space, warm and soft. </p><p> </p><p>It’s Ashton who breaks first, finally having enough of Luke’s touches and angling himself so everyone can see the lace peeking out over the top of his dress, flagging down a waiter for the checks and making poor excuses for why they have to get home. Sierra laughs, shaking her head fondly. She twists her hair slightly, flipping it over her shoulder. Kaykay’s eyes are drawn to the long column of her throat, the fact that she can see Sierra’s boob in her top, the outline of it, the briefest hint of how hard her nipple is. Sierra shoots Kaykay a half lidded look, smirking as she bites the corner of her lip. She spread her legs open just a hint under the table, one hand dropping to the edge of her shorts, trailing her fingers along them while she continues to talk to Luke about the shop and when the next shipment of new pieces will be in, the possibility of Luke coming by to model for them, letting them take photos to use in the ads for their website. They’ve been trying for years to expand the presence of their shop for gender non conforming and trans individuals and Luke’s willingness to be a part of their online platform might help them expand outside of LA. Normally Kaykay would be more interested in the conversation if she wasn’t so busy thinking about getting Sierra home. </p><p> </p><p>Ashton eventually manages to grab someone to bring them their cheeks, rushing out his own apologies as they pay. They stand, heading for the door. Ashton has one hand on the small of Luke’s back, leading them all to the exit. Sierra isn’t any better, one hand in Kaykay’s back pocket, clearly grabbing at Kaykay’s ass, grinning when she glances at Sierra. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to be such a tease?” Kaykay whines under her breath, while Luke and Ashton are distracted in their own conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Sierra grins, leaning in, lips brushing again her ear, “I just can’t wait to get my hands on you. I saw you all through dinner. Can’t wait to get you home and eat you out.” </p><p> </p><p>Kaykay flushes, heat pooling in her stomach at the words. Sierra grins even wider as she pulls back, taking her out hand out of Kaykay’s pocket to hug Luke and Ashton good night. Sierra digs her keys out of her purse, tossing them to Kaykay. </p><p> </p><p>“You drive home.” </p><p> </p><p>“You never let me drive your car home.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling generous,” Sierra says, biting the corner of her lip and smiling. Kaykay knows nothing good can come from this, with the way Sierra is arching her back and stretching slightly, but she doesn’t care, just wants to get <em> home </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kaykay unlocks the doors, opening the passenger door for Sierra letting her slide into the seat. She goes to close the door, when Sierra wraps a hand around her waist, squeezing and tugging her in for a kiss. Kaykay goes willingly, pressing their lips together. Sierra nips at her lips, tugging her bottom lip in her teeth before sliding her tongue into Kaykay’s mouth. She moans into Sierra’s mouth, letting Sierra slip a hand below her waistband and rub her thumb along Kaykay’s hipbone. Her breath shudders, a moan escaping her lips. Sierra grins, biting her lip again and <em> tugging </em>. Kaykay’s wet in her panties now, for nothing more than a little kissing and touching and the promise of what Sierra will do when they get home.</p><p> </p><p>Sierra pulls back, smiling, deep red smudged on her lips, patting Kaykay’s hip, “You should probably start driving, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Kaykay wastes no time, slamming the car door and rushing over to the driver’s side, climbing in and starting the car, taking them on their way home. Kaykay’s focused on the road, telling herself to not watch her girlfriend, that she almost misses the quiet moan Sierra lets out in the passenger seat.  She glances to right, startling when she realizes that Sierra’s got one hand down the front of her shorts, clearly teasing herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even wearing panties?” Kaykay manages to choke out, blushing red watching Sierra, her eyes half closed as she arches slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t. Not with the design of the shorts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You went to dinner without a bra or panties?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s LA. Besides, less layers to take off at home. And it’s nice, the feeling of the silk against my clit.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaykay can’t take her eyes off Sierra’s hand, slowly rubbing herself, spreading her legs wider and arching herself up slightly. The car behind them honks, startling them both, reminding Kaykay of where they are.</p><p> </p><p>“Better hurry. Wouldn’t want to have to get myself off with just <em> my </em> hand,” Sierra says, grinning. Kaykay swallows, shifting in her own seat as she hits the gas. She’s wet in her own panties, stomach tightening, warm as she hears Sierra moan next to her, sound loud in the quiet car. They don’t live that far from the restaurant, but it feels like forever with how hard she’s concentrating on driving, not looking over at Sierra as her breathing speeds up, loud theatrical moans echoing in the car. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Kaykay manages to get them both home safe, barely in the driveway before she’s turning the car off, climbing out of her own seat onto Sierra’s, kneeling over her, knees bracketing Sierra’s hips. Sierra grins up at her hazily, eyes glassy. She takes her free hand, resting it on Kaykay’s hip and squeezing again, other hand still down the front of her shorts. Kaykay leans forward, sucking a bruise on Sierra’s neck, working her own hand in next to Sierra’s. She’s wet, the crotch of her shorts soaking, sticking slightly as Kaykay works her hand down past Sierra’s clit, rubbing it over her pussy, getting her fingers wet before she pushes one into Sierra. Sierra lets out a broken moan, arching easily into Kaykay’s hand. She takes her hand off her hip, tugging at the back of Kaykay’s neck and pulling her up for a kiss as she grinds into the heel of Kaykay’s palm. Kaykay speeds up, adding in a second finger, not missing the way Sierra’s own hand falters as she keeps trying to grind into Kaykay’s hand. She pulls her hand off completely, letting Kaykay speed up. Kaykay takes her thumb, rubbing over Sierra’s clit as she pulls out of the kiss, panting open mouthed against Kaykay’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Kay, <em> fuck </em>,” Sierra moans, arching up. Kaykay grins, using her other hand to rub over Sierra’s nipple through the lace of the florals on the top, barely doing it’s job now to cover her nipple. Sierra gasps, tightening her grip on Kaykay’s neck as she tenses, cumming over Kaykay’s hand. She relaxes, falling back slightly into the car seat, grinning up at Kaykay.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m not even sure if I can wash these shorts now. They might be ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should have thought of that before you decided to not wear panties and then touch yourself in them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sierra hums, “Worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sierra brushes her hand over Kaykay’s jeans, right over her pussy, humming when she must feel how damp they are, even though the cotton of Kaykay’s panties and the denim. Kaykay blushes, glancing out of the window as Sierra starts to rub her clit through the two layers, humming when Kaykay whines, bracing herself on the back of the seat, trying not to press down into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Si, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s right. I promised I’d go down on you didn’t I,” Sierra coos, stopping her movements. Kaykay nods, thighs shaking from having to hold herself up. Sierra grins.</p><p> </p><p>“You did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’d better get off then. Can’t get into the house if you stay here,” Sierra grins. Kaykay opens the passenger door, climbing out, standing up straight and trying to take a couple deep breathes in the cool air. Sierra climbs out next to her, taking the keys from her and grinning as she makes her way up the drive, unlocking the front door. Kaykay closes the car door, following after Sierra willingly. Sierra tugs her inside, shutting the door and pressing Kaykay against it. She stands on her tip-toes, pulling Kaykay into a kiss and working her hand up her shirt and bra, rubbing her thumb over Kaykay’s nipple, working her other hand past the waistband of her jeans, rubbing at her through the cotton panties. Kaykay moans, wrapping both hands into Sierra’s hair and tugging her closer.</p><p> </p><p>She pants as Sierra continues with her movements, slow and precise, tongue against Kaykay’s as she tilts her head, deepening the kiss. Sierra pulls back with a pop, grinning up.</p><p> </p><p>“We should move to the bed. Before I get down on my knees here. More trouble than it’s worth.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaykay nods, letting Sierra tug her towards their bedroom. They kick their shoes off, Sierra pushing her back towards the bed till she hits the edge of it, falling backwards onto the mattress. She pushes herself back until she’s resting on the pillows, watches Sierra strip out of her shorts and top. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t there be more of a strip tease?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush,” Sierra says. She climbs onto the bed, tits bouncing slightly with the movement, undoing the button on Kaykay’s pants and tugging them and the panties down. Kaykay kicks them off, laying in the bed half naked as Sierra leans forward. She glances up at Kaykay, thick black hair framing her face as she licks Kaykay’s clit, using how wet she is already to coat her fingers, working two into Kaykay’s pussy. She moans, arching up, pressing into Sierra more. Sierra moans, the vibrations serving to make Kaykay wetter as she moans too.</p><p> </p><p>Sierra swirls her tongue around, scissoring her fingers lightly, pressing against where Kaykay’s sensitive. Kaykay moans again, trying to arch up, griping Sierra tighter. She pulls back, rubbing her thumb of Kaykay’s clit and grinning, chin wet. Kaykay can do little else but moan as Sierra goes back down, biting lightly at her thighs, scissoring her fingers again before rubbing her tongue back over her clit. </p><p> </p><p>“Sierra, fuck,” Kaykay moans, thighs tightening, tensing up as Sierra keeps rubbing at her, pressing lightly with her thumb while using her tongue. Kaykay moans, coming, riding it out, grinding onto Sierra’s fingers while gasping. </p><p> </p><p>Sierra kneels back on her heels, grinning. Her skin is darker down her chest, chest heaving, panting a little. Kaykay gazes up at her, trailing her fingers up Sierra’s thighs and pressing into her. Sierra moans lightly, angling herself so she’s situated better as she moves, bouncing up and down on 2 of Kaykay’s fingers. Kaykay can’t be bothered to reach over and get the strap on they have, instead choosing to add a third finger in. She watches as Sierra moans at the stretch, griping one hand on the headboard of the bed to help steady herself as she bounces up and down. Kaykay keeps moving her fingers, pressing into the spot she knows gets Sierra wet, makes her cum faster and easier, while she gets one hand down and rubs two fingers against her own clit, slick and overstimulated. </p><p> </p><p>Sierra keeps grinding down on Kaykay’s fingers, using her other hand to rub at her own clit, whining again, broken as her thighs tense and she’s cumming again, coating Kaykay’s hand. She leans down, kissing Kaykay, pressing her fingers into Kaykay’s mouth when she pulls back. Kaykay sucks on them, pulls back with a soft <em> pop </em> as Sierra presses her thumb over Kaykay’s fingers while she shakes, thighs trembling as she speeds up the pace and cums, worn out and wet. </p><p> </p><p>Sierra sighs, rolling over to lay next to Kaykay, the two of them panting. Sierra rolls onto her side, gazing at Kaykay. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just love you. And your fingers,” She says, giggling when Kaykay rolls her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Flirt.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m always a flirt for my partner.” </p><p> </p><p>“Should we shower?” Kaykay asks. She feels sticky and, while she’s okay with it, a shower might be nicer. </p><p> </p><p>Sierra hums, “We can shower now and I go down on you again knowing you’re clean.” </p><p> </p><p>Kaykay rolls her eyes even harder, “Tease. Like you won’t try to go down on me in the shower.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will. Never miss a chance to eat you out.” </p><p> </p><p>Kaykay hums back, rolling over to bury her face in Sierra’s neck, eyes half closed. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you Si.” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you, Kay.” </p><p> </p><p>“Always?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a> Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>